Al-Qaeda
Al-Qaeda ( or ; , , translation: "The Base", "The Foundation" or "The Fundament" and alternatively spelled al-Qaida, al-Qæda and sometimes al-Qa'ida) is a militant Sunni Islamist multi-national organization founded in 1988 . by Osama bin Laden, Abdullah Azzam, and several other Arab volunteers who fought against the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan in the 1980s. It operates as a network made up of Islamic extremist, Salafist jihadists. It has been designated as a terrorist group by the United Nations Security Council, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), the European Union, the United States, Russia, India, and various other countries (see below). Al-Qaeda has mounted attacks on civilian and military targets in various countries, including the 1998 U.S. embassy bombings, the September 11 attacks, and the 2002 Bali bombings. The U.S. government responded to the September 11 attacks by launching the "War on Terror". With the loss of key leaders, culminating in the death of Osama bin Laden, al-Qaeda's operations have devolved from actions that were controlled from the top down, to actions by franchise associated groups and lone-wolf operators. Characteristic techniques employed by al-Qaeda include suicide attacks and the simultaneous bombing of different targets. Activities ascribed to it may involve members of the movement who have made a pledge of loyalty to Osama bin Laden, or the much more numerous "al-Qaeda-linked" individuals who have undergone training in one of its camps in Afghanistan, Pakistan, Iraq or Sudan. . Al-Qaeda ideologues envision a complete break from all foreign influences in Muslim countries, and the creation of a new caliphate ruling over the entire Muslim world. Among the beliefs ascribed to al-Qaeda members is the conviction that a Christian–Jewish alliance is conspiring to destroy Islam.Fu'ad Husayn 'Al-Zarqawi, "The Second Generation of al-Qa'ida, Part Fourteen," Al-Quds al-Arabi, July 13, 2005 As Salafist jihadists, they believe that the killing of non-combatants is religiously sanctioned, but they ignore any aspect of religious scripture which might be interpreted as forbidding the murder of non-combatants and internecine fighting. Al-Qaeda also opposes what it regards as man-made laws, and wants to replace them with a strict form of sharia law. Al-Qaeda has carried out many attacks on targets it considers kafir.Jihadi Terrorism and the Radicalisation Challenge: p.219, Rik Coolsaet – 2011 Al-Qaeda is also responsible for instigating sectarian violence among Muslims.Dragons and Tigers: A Geography of South, East, and Southeast Asia – (2011) – Barbara A. Weightman Al-Qaeda leaders regard liberal Muslims, Shias, Sufis and other sects as heretics and have attacked their mosques and gatherings.Security strategy and transatlantic relations (2006) Roland Dannreuther Examples of sectarian attacks include the Yazidi community bombings, the Sadr City bombings, the Ashoura massacre and the April 2007 Baghdad bombings.Jihad and Just War in the War on Terror (2011) Alia Brahimi Since the death of Osama bin Laden in 2011 the group has been led by the Egyptian Ayman al-Zawahiri. Spain The 11 March 2004 Islamist terrorist attack in Madrid (Spain), killed 191 people and wounded more than 2,000. The terror cell had links to Al Qaeda. It was the worst Islamist attack in European history.Judgment of the attacks. El país, 2008.Al Qaeda claimed the attacks in Madrid. 20 minutos, 2007. On 2 August 2012 were arrested three members of al Qaeda in Ciudad Real and Cadiz, suspected of wanting attacks in Spain or other European countries. Intended attempt at a mall in Cadiz with teleridigidas aircraft loaded with explosives. At the time of the arrest of one of the jihadists opposed a "huge resistance, using their military training" and had to be reduced by the police.http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/world-europe-19091753. BBC News, 2012. Also there have been arrests since 2004 - 2013. United Kingdom In 2003 Tony Blair sent armoured vehicles and hundreds of troops to London Heathrow Airport because the UK security services claimed there was a planned Al-Qaeda attack. MI5 said they received detailed intelligence in February 2003 about a plot to hijack planes flying from Eastern Europe and to fly them into Heathrow, to punish the United Kingdom for supporting the Iraq War. On 7 July 2005, four members of Al-Qaeda, three of British Pakistani descent and one of British Jamaican descent attacked London's public transport. Three bombs were detonated on the London Underground and one on a double decker bus. The attacks took place between 8:50 am and 9:47 am. 56 people died during the attacks (including 4 terrorists) and around 700 were injured. The attack occurred the day after the city was selected to host the 2012 Summer Olympics. In September 2009 Tanvir Hussain, Assad Sarwar and Ahmed Abdullah Ali were convicted of conspiring to activate bombs disguised as drinks on 7 aircraft leaving from London and going to North America. British and US security officials said the plan – unlike many recent homegrown European terrorist plots – was directly linked to al-Qaeda and guided by senior Islamist militants in Pakistan. France In October 2009 a physicist of Algerian descent working for CERN was arrested due to his links with Al-Qaeda. Officials said he had been in contact with people linked to al-Qaeda in the Islamic Maghreb and planned attacks. He later admitted to corresponding with Al-Qaeda members located in North Africa over the Internet. In January 2015, Al Qaeda in Yemen attacked Charlie Hebdohttp://news.sky.com/story/1407682/al-qaeda-in-yemen-claims-charlie-hebdo-attack as well as a hostage taking.